The invention relates to a portable box, in particular for storing and carrying power tools, comprising a main handle and at least one side handle arranged at a side surface.
Such a box is known from DE 203 11 223 U1. The known box comprises a main handle, preferably being arranged in the center, and two side handles, wherein the side handles have a considerably smaller cross section than has the main handle. Thereby it shall be made possible that the box can be carried either with the center-arranged main handle or that two boxes arranged side-by-side can be carried simultaneously by commonly gripping the two outwardly arranged side handles.
Although such a design of the handles basically allows for a common carrying of boxes arranged side by side, in particular when the boxes themselves are very heavy, a more ergonomic design of the handles is necessary to allow for a high comfort when carrying a single box as well when carrying two adjacent boxes together.